


Words

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hanging, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Multi, The Fakes - Freeform, Witch AU, Witch Hunt, all warnings will be at the start of each chapter, idk a collection of drabbles, witch trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: A collection of Drabbles from these two prompt listshttp://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/169203727915/new-year-new-writings (1-32)https://taptuptreptrrr.tumblr.com/post/174247329801/35-angst-prompts (36-70)All tags and warnings will be at the start of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Braggwood, Minor Violence  
> 36) "I will protect you, whether you like it or not."

"I've got this-" The Vagabond-no, Ryan- started to say, but he cut off with a groan, clutching at the steadily growing, deep red stain on his thigh. He was half-crouched behind a dumpster, breathing heavily through his mask. His other hand was pressed against the brick wall behind him, only thing keeping him upright. "Don't worry about me."

 

Matt shook his head, long hair flying wildly with the movement. "Nuh-uh. Don't think for a goddamn second I'm leaving you by yourself while injured, Vagabond." Matt checked his clip, glanced behind him to see Ryan's soulless mask staring back, then shifted his focus back at the cops coming around the corner. Stupid fucks, coming alone of in pairs, easy to pick off. 

 

"Axial, I'm  _ fine _ ," Ryan tried to argue, and Matt

just gave the man an unimpressed look when he had a moment to change gears. "I can still shoot, and if I ignore the pain we can-"

 

" _ Vagabond _ ," Matt said in exasperation. "You can barely fucking stand, let alone walk. Keep your mind on staunching the blood flow until Jack gets here with her van. I will protect you, whether you like it or not." Ryan started to say something, distracting Matt, and the man had to throw himself behind the dumpster to escape the bullets peppering the wall above his head. "Damn it!" he cried as he did so, before turning to his partner. "Ryan! Shut up and worry about your leg! When you're scared, you ramble, and you're rambling." He quieted his voice down, and continued, "If you die, who am I supposed to ask out to dinner tomorrow Sunday?"

 

"You want to go to dinner? As in a date?"

 

"Yes, Ryan, I'm asking you out on a date! Now shut up and let me shoot."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 46) "No, don't you dare do this! You can't die here!"
> 
> Gavin & Treyco, adopted brothers, Witch AU. Death, witch hunt, attempted burning @ the stake, hanging, harsh language.

"No, don't you dare do this!" Trevor cried, grabbing Gavin's hand and not letting him leave the room. "You can't die here!" Trevor felt the muscles under his hand tense, watched Gavin's shoulders hunch in, and saw the man, his brother, take a deep breath. "Dad!" Trevor screamed behind him, and Gavin tensed up more. He whirled around, snatching his hand back and giving Trevor a wild stare. 

 

"Shut up! Don't call D-Geoff!" He hissed, trying to quiet the younger kid. It was too late, however, as Geoff ran in with a hefty branch in hand.

 

"Trevor! What- oh." Their father visibly relaxed, placing the branch onto the table as he saw it was just his boys. "Trevor, Gavin? What's wrong?"

 

"Gavin's going to turn himself in as a witch!" Trevor said, pointing accusingly at Gavin. "He won't listen to me!"

 

"Gavin…" Geoff started slowly, hands raised in a pacifying gesture, but Gavin cut him off, tears pricking his eyes. 

 

"No! Geoff, the town is accusing Trevor as a witch! I can't-I can't let them take your child away from you." Gavin looked away, biting his lip. "It's better off if they think it's the Wild Child than your own son. This way you'll both be safe."

 

" _ You're _ my son too," Geoff whispered, voice cracking heavily. He stumbled forward, eyes growing blurry with tears, and he clutched Gavin's arm. "Look at me," he demanded, but Gavin refused. "Look at me!" Geoff grabbed Gavin's chin and forced his head to turn. Tears dripped down his adoptive son's face, causing his own to spill over, but Gavin looked determined. He yanked his head backwards, pulling away from Geoff and turning back towards Trevor. 

 

"Trevvy, I'm sorry."

 

Trevor shoved his father out of the way and wrapped his arms around Gavin's. "No! I won't let you leave!" Gavin gently tried to push Trevor off, but each attempt caused Trevor to latch on harder and shout "No!"

 

"Trevor! Let go!" Gavin told his brother, pulling so hard that when he got free he stumbled back into the door with a bang. Gavin didn't wait, he turned, flung open the door, and dashed out, pausing just long enough to say, "I love you, Trevor," before disappearing into the night. 

 

"Gavin!" Trevor screeched, starting forward, but his father held him back, practically wrestling him back inside. "Gavin!!"

 

-

 

The next morning, Trevor and Geoff were at the courtroom, asking if they had seen Gavin. 

 

"I'm sorry, Geoff, Trevor, but Gavin's been declared a witch and is scheduled to be burned at the stake this afternoon," Geoff's friend and one of the judges, Jack, told them. "I-I tried to do everything I could but…"

 

Trevor hugged him and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Pattillo. I'm sure you did your best." As they made their way to the jail, Jack waved at their retreating backs, sorrow causing his eyes to droop. 

 

They met Jones outside of the Jail, another one of Geoff's friends. When they asked about Gavin, he shook his head. "Sorry, just missed him. Haywood and Dooley picked him up about ten minutes ago. He… he left this for you, Trevvy." Jones handed Trevor a letter, and he went to open it but Jones' hand stopped him. "H-" he swallowed audibly before continuing, "he said not to open it until he was… dead." 

 

"Oh…"

 

"Cheer up kid, if you hurry, you can make it before they do anything," Jones told him, pointing to the center of the town. "It's not supposed to start for another hour."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Jones!"

 

"No problem, kid! Oh, and Geoff? Get Gavin back for me."

 

Geoff shot Jones a thumbs up as he and Trevor hurried off, to the town square. When they got there, a tower of wood was set up, and a crowd already gathered. Trevor let go of Geoff's hand and slipped through the people easily while Geoff had to be more polite about it. Trevor skidded to a stop as he saw Gavin tied up to the largest log, head down and eyes covered by his hair. "Gavin," Trevor said, causing the man to look up. 

 

His green eyes widened, and a look of fear passed over his face. "T-Trevor! What are you doing here? Where's Da-Geoff?"

 

"Right… here," Geoff puffed, coming to stand by his son. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get you down from there. We just gotta convince-"

 

"Us?" A cold voice sounded from behind Geoff and  Trevor, causing the two to yelp and whirl around. Gavin stared at the two figures cloaked in black, one much shorter than the other. "Ramsey," the taller one said. 

 

"Haywood, Dooley," Geoff returned in kind, dipping his head. He subtly nudged Trevor behind him to stand between the kid and the two executioners. "It seems there's been a misunderstanding. Let's just get Gavin down from there and talk about this-"

 

Dooley laughed, and Haywood narrowed his eyes. "There's no 'misunderstanding', Geoff," Dooley replied when his laughter died. "The Witch confessed himself."

 

"He was scared-"

 

"He is  _ guilty _ , Ramsey," Haywood growled. "He confessed, and I  _ know _ he's a Witch. He denied God with his own words, tried to curse poor old Turney right there in the courtroom. Dooley, light the Pyre." Dooley moved towards the wood, and started to prepare, but suddenly the skies opened up and rain started to pour down. 

 

"Haywood, the wood is soaked, I can't light it. Maybe it's a sign…"

 

"Nonsense," Haywood barked, placing his hand on a coil of rope at his hip. "We'll just have to hang him. Get him down and take him to the grove." He turned towards Geoff and Trevor. "You're lucky you're not being arrested for harboring a witch. If it weren't for him insisting you two had no idea you'd both be right there with him." His eyes landed on Trevor and he sneered, "You get the joy of watching him hang for his crimes." With that he turned on his heel and literally stalked off.

 

Trevor looked up at Geoff, tears and rain running rivers down his cheeks, and Geoff took him into his arms, whispering into his wet hair. They didn't go to the hanging, knew that it would do nothing but hurt them, and instead went home. 

 

-

 

A while later, when they were both out of tears, but still sniffing occasionally, eyes bloodshot and raw, Trevor remembered the letter in his coat pocket. He scurried over to the door, snatching the paper from his own pocket, before he ran back over to his place against his dad. Geoff looked down, and began to rub his fingers through Trevor's hair as the boy read. 

 

_ Dear Trevor and Geoff, _

 

_ Thank you for taking me in, Geoff, when I was a lad. Without you and Trevor I wouldn't have lived to this point. I wanted to say that I love you, no matter what. Trevor, you're the best brother, the best friend a person could ask for. I apologize for betraying you and just leaving. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you two, having to deal with this. But it's better that it's me rather than either of you, and you'll see why soon.  _

 

_ Rumors aren't always lies.  _

 

_ I'm sorry, _

_ Gavin.  _

 

The next morning there were shouts about how Gavin's body was gone, how the noose came untied and there were footprints leading away from the town. How those footprints became that of a bird and then altogether vanished. 

* * *

 


End file.
